Playing with Fire
by mifuyu
Summary: ByakuMuku 10069 Let's just leave it at that, okay? There's no point in understanding something that wouldn't be of any use in life… Right? AU


Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo…

**A/N:** Daisuki Atticus' birthday fic, and her prompt was "fighting for dominance"… Ngh, I don't think I actually gave that prompt justice XP Once again, the better formatted version is up on my livejournal, found in my profile~

**Summary**: Let's just leave it at that, okay? There's no point in understanding something that wouldn't be of any use in life… Right?

**Warning**: ByakuMuku (10069)

_Italics:_thoughts

-x- change of scene: flashbacks

xxx change of scenes: present

Playing with Fire

A hand thrust itself in front of his face. He stared at it and looked at its white-haired owner, eyebrow raised. The owner looked back, unafraid of the look.

"You weren't listening to what I was saying, were you, Mukuro-kun?" The boy shut his book softly and leaned back in his chair.

"I only listen to those worth listening to. Kufufu, apparently you aren't on the list, Byakuran-_kun_."

"Maybe you should renew that list of yours to include those, let me see, at a _higher_ standingthan you," Byakuran reached across the short distance to grab the other's hand. "Besides, it's called being polite to shake hands."

"Oh my, I can't believe I've forgotten my manners. Thank you for reminding me of them, Byakuran-kun."

Each supporting their own version of a smile, their hands shook with the outer appearance of friendliness. On the other side of the classroom, loud '_kyaa~_'s made their presence known as they echoed throughout the classroom and hallways. Both boys, still supporting their facial expression, let their hands fall to their sides.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at the meeting then, my dear secretary." Byakuran went back to his seat, hand sliding into his pocket. Girls flocked around the second year president, instantly covering up Mukuro's view.

As if nothing happened, Mukuro continued from where he left off, his eyes moving from line to line on the page. His own fangirls surrounded him, their high-pitched voices causing others near him to wince and cover their ears. Luckily though, with years of experience, he was able to successfully ignore them.

Inwardly, he smirked when he saw the red markings on Byakuran's hand just before it disappeared behind the school uniform.

-x-

_They met during their first year of high school. Their meeting consisted of two things: an empty classroom and… fangirls._

Mukuro walked hurriedly away from the noise, his sixth sense telling him that he should probably run away. And fast.

Telling his fangirls to shut the fuck up and stop bothering him was, no matter how good it sounded, **not** a good idea. They would probably corner him and decide to have their wicked way with him.

He grimaced.

Yeah, _definitely_ not a good idea.

So his next option was to run aw– he meant, walk away as fast as humanly possible. Which was what he's doing right now.

Doing exceptionally…

Poor.

His bad mood was ruined even further (how that was even possible, he doesn't know – oh wait, right, **fangirls**) as he heard the stampeding of million feet making their way towards his direction. Mukuro turned the corner and, without thinking twice, hid inside the closest classroom. When the stampede turned the other direction and the sound grew distant, he peeled himself away from the door and whirled around–

–to hit face first into a chest. The other, not expecting him to suddenly turn around, lost his balance and fell backwards. His hand reached out to grab the nearest object to steady him – Mukuro – and both boys toppled onto the floor.

Forcing down a groan, Mukuro lifted himself up. Lavender met blue and red.

(Time seemed to stop…)

Shaking his head to clear itself of the fog that had clouded his mind, he opened his mouth to ask the other boy if he was okay when the door opened and a scream filled their ears.

Slowly, both boys turned their heads around to stare at the doorway to meet the heads of twenty others. The girl who screamed lifted a shaking finger to point at the two boys on the floor before her eyes widened… And fainted.

Silence.

And all of a sudden, as if given a cue, all the girls standing at the doorway started talking – and all in their high squeaky voices. Both boys were unable to hide their wince as the voices raped their ears.

"Hey, you… mind getting off me?" It was a second later before Mukuro was able to gather that it was the boy underneath him, trapped by his hands on either side of his head.

And then it was another second before something clicked in his mind. The first thing he wanted to do was run away from the scene as fast as possible, but the other part of his brain told him to stay calm and keep his image, while _another_ part of his brain registered the fact that _the boy was really hot_.

With the way the white strands spread itself around the other; the other's hand emitted warmth starting from the place where he was touched (a little bit higher and it would've touched his sensitive spot, a little bit lower and he could call sexual harassment); the lavender eyes pulling him, luring him, promising him of delicious things that could be done…

Mukuro mentally slapped himself for the thought and stood up slowly. He gave the other an apologetic look, and gave him his hand. The white-haired boy gave him a look of thanks before letting him be pulled up – and froze. The voices at the doorway had, if possible, increased in volume.

Warning bells rang in his mind a second too late as the banshees ran towards him, bombarding him with questions that the words, if asked a bit more slowly, _may_ be recognized. Mukuro just barely heard an unfamiliar name be called out before the boy beside him walked away, headed towards the door. The boy looked back at him once more before rounding the corner and left, half of the girls trailing behind him.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the odd look in the other's eyes. It wasn't as if he had never seen a look like that before, as he does it often, but it was the first time done to _him_, Rokudo Mukuro. It was the look of someone who just found their favourite toy…

Turning back to his group, Mukuro realized that the girls had increased their volume, half to make up for their loss, and the other half out of concern for their beloved (albeit unresponsive) pineapple. Said pineapple tilted his head a bit to the side, smile on his face. The girls reacted immediately; they quieted down, waiting for Mukuro to explain what they saw.

"Kufufu, I see that you are concerned about my well-being..." Lightly, he stroked the cheek of the nearest girl. He leaned in, close to her ear, and whispered in a husky voice, "thank you for worrying about me."

Ignoring the red liquid running down her nose, she prepared herself for the jump to hug her new boyfriend ("Mukuro-sama, please let me give you a kiss to show you how much I love you!") before she was slapped, punched, and kicked out of the way by her fellow We-Love-Mukuro-sama club members.

Standing away from the violence (this proved his theory once again that girls are stupid, violent, and totally useable), Mukuro secretly heaved a sigh of relief as the crowd around him were _a bit_ preoccupied and forgot about the initial issue of his and the other boy's choice of position.

It was later in the day when he walked home with his sister that he finally knew the identity of the other boy.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes as he remembered the look the other had given him before he departed.

_Let's see who_ _the actual toy in this game is… Byakuran Gesso._

-x-

"Mukuro-kun, I heard you're also one of the nominees for next year's President. What a coincidence, the current president chose the both of us!" It was the voice of the marshmallow idiot.

Mukuro forced down the urge to give his best glare and punch him in the face for being so damn cheerful in the morning; instead he looked at the other candidate for next year's Student Council President.

"Byakuran Gesso, I didn't know that we are so familiar with each other that we use first names."

"Maa, Mukuro-kun, we're almost finished our first year here, so we've been classmates for almost a year already~" Mukuro laughed, the twinkling melody bouncing off the walls of the classroom and into the ears of surrounding girls, causing heart attacks and rush of blood to places better-not-mentioned (a pity how none of them had enough blood left to go back to their brain; if they actually listened to it, they would have realized how _fake_ it had sounded… well, their loss anyways, girls are stupid, after all).

"Kufufu, if your brain was working properly, you'd have realized that we are merely students in the same year, not classmates."

"Besides~ We even did _that_ together~" Ignored.

Mukuro could swear he saw pink little hearts floating around the idiot. His mouth twitched from the over-sparkly effect. Seriously, does Byakuran have someone hiding behind a pillar or something to help him with that disgusting image? Sometimes he wonders how that orange kid with the glasses, Irie Shouichi, deals with the white-haired flirt…

As his brain found a comeback and the nerve impulse sent, the young pineapple head was about to reply back when the aforementioned boy arrived (Irie to the rescue?).

"Byakuran-san, class starts in 10 minutes." With a push of his glasses and a sigh, the smaller boy lifted the other boy up from the stolen seat ("Thank you, Irie-kun!"). Turning towards Mukuro, Irie bowed slightly, "sorry for the trouble this idiot probably caused, Mukuro-san."

Mukuro merely smiled and waved his hand, apology accepted.

"Maa, Shou-chan, don't be such a meanie! I was only trying to be friendly~"

"Hai hai, Byakuran-san. Let's just go with whatever you say, okay? Come on, class starts in five minutes, it takes four minutes to dodge your fangirls and get back to our classroom, and your stupid whining took two minutes. Unless you want to be late for class, mister I-want-to-go-for-student-council-president, you should get your butt moving. Now."

Byakuran was about to retort back, but the ugly look on his beloved Shou-chan's face stopped him.

Shou-chan. Was. Pissed.

Unless he wanted the smaller boy to assassinate him during his sleep, he better tread carefully… And like a good little school girl, he let himself be dragged away, handkerchief fluttering silently with the wind.

Mukuro sat silently in his seat, watching the exchange. He mentally gave the small computer genius thumbs up, and turned back to the window.

While the girls and the occasional boys sighed dreamily in their seats at their luck of having such good eye candy, Mukuro plotted for revenge.

_ Stupid marshmallow will _**die**_ for even suggesting that they are together and did, did… and have an unspeakable relationship with each other!_

-x-

Rumours flew in the school as quick as wind. Soon, everyone in the school, no matter of age, height, gender, status… Every single person in the building knew of the "blossoming love" of the two most popular boys.

It drove Mukuro crazy.

First it started with his little sister, Chrome, asking him if he really loves that stupid dumb flirt ("…if you change something in a quote, you're supposed to put parenthesis in there, onii-san…"), then his two most loyal followers came (he will never admit to them that he thinks of them as a… "friend"), and the stupid mutt got a big kick in the face for suggesting that they have done a home run (1)…!

His fangirls would come seeking him to ask what stage their relationship is at, where they go for dates, and – this question had him _almost_ spitting out his drink (he had to keep his image) – who was top. He had stared incredulously at the seemingly innocent girl who had posed the question, cheeks tinged with pink.

The girls had immediately taken his lack of response as an answer. They giggled and recommended him a type of lube – lube! – that they thought was pretty good.

Mukuro didn't even bother justifying his lack of response. Knowing them, they'd probably twist and play around with his words until they got some kind of perverted, sick meaning out of it.

He shivered. There was _always_ a reason why girls are scary.

What scared him the most were his teachers. Even a slight moment of inattentiveness would attract the attention of his teachers, earning him varied remarks. The one that had him deciding that he should probably go and explain the situation was when his teacher had asked him if he had too much "exercise" the day before, as the cause for his sleepiness! If one had used their _brain_, which Mukuro had dully noted, no one in their school has, they would have realized that the cause of his lack of sleep was the amount of homework their school teachers had decided to give them!

-x-

Mukuro sighed angrily. The day was getting worse by the minute: first he was bombarded (again) by questions from his fangirls, proposed by several boys on his way to his next class, and _then_, to end the day, the marshmallow was chosen as the next Student Council President! And he was chosen as the Secretary! That means he would have to see that cause of all his problems every, single, fucking, day, of his whole second year. He was going to _strangle_ the idiot who proposed him for secretary.

A pat on his shoulder pulled him from his darkening thoughts, and he looked behind him – and turned around just as quick as looking back and continued walking.

"Hey Mukuro-kun! Don't ignore me now, secretary-chan~ Wait… wait, don't walk faster! Slow down a bit – yeah, wait for me! Come here, honey, into my open arms!"

"What. Do. You. Want, Byakuran-kun?"

"Aww, I just wanted to see how my dear Mukuro-kun is faring these days~ I haven't seen him since _forever~!_" Byakuran giggled. Mukuro just wanted to smack that smile off that face.

"Thanks to you, I've been better, Byakuran-kun." An overly sweet smile was slapped onto his face just before the students passing by got a glimpse of his dark look. Fuck, even with his worsening mood, he still has appearances to keep! He prayed that the students will leave soon. Unfortunately for him, they slowed down. Damn.

"Mou, why are you so hard?" Mukuro froze at the choice of words.

What. The. Fuck.

He glanced quickly at the students. They, too, froze at the words.

And then…

They ran.

"Oh oops! I mean, why are you so hard _to talk to~_"

…

"Ne, no running in the hallways~" A little bit too late now to tell that to those students who had overheard…

He took a deep breath to calm himself down from the urge to murder a certain idiot.

"Mou, students these days. We will need to enforce more rules on the student body, won't we?" Mukuro glared.

"What do you want."

"Maa, relax, relax! I just wanted to have a little chat with Mukuro-kun!" The tattoo underneath Byakuran's eye seemingly glowed. "I heard from someone that Mukuro-kun got rejected~ So I came to see if he wants a little bit of comfort from a dear friend!" Something deep inside him jolted.

"If that's all you came here for, then I'm going."

"Wait, wait~" A hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving. "I'm just surprised and saddened that Mukuro-kun, one of the more popular students, got rejected!" The look on Byakuran's face was anything _but_ saddened.

"Thanks for caring, but–"

"So! I've been thinking, Mukuro-kun… if by any chance your popularity has… decreased?"

-x-

If looks can kill, the idiot in front of him would have died a million times already. Mukuro advanced slowly, a step at a time, towards the white-haired boy. Fortunately for him, the stupid dumb idiot had backed into a wall. His hands came up to trap the idiot, blocking any escape routes.

Mukuro smirked.

"My, my, I'm not sure where you got that idea from, Byakuran-kun, but I suggest that you stop that train of thought right away, as, you know, it is _such_ a ridiculous idea." Byakuran could just _see_ the murderous intent rolling off of the boy in front of him like waves.

But he wasn't fazed.

Nope, not one bit. Instead, Byakuran just grinned. _Here we go._

"Now that I think about it, it _is_ a ridiculous idea. There is just absolutely **no way** that the Rokudo Mukuro would get rejected!" A cute giggle. "Mukuro-kun is able to get any person he wants, because he's so popular!"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. Byakuran continued.

"So! Since that rumour must be false, and Mukuro-kun's still as hot and popular as ever, I've been thinking…" The boy leaned in closer to Mukuro. "Want to see who's better?"

"Better?" Mukuro's eyes wandered over to the other's lips.

"Let's play a game… Whoever gets a kiss first wins, but it cannot be from one of our many adorers, nor can it be from someone who you don't share any feelings to..."

Mukuro wasn't paying attention anymore. All of it was trained onto the boy in front of him.

A pink tissue slipped out, sliding sensually across the small surface of the two flaps, wetting it, making it shine underneath the light. And then it flicked back in, and was gone inside the vast cavern…

He could feel the sweat on his palms as they rested on the wall, warmth slowly fill his chest. There was a pair of hands on his waist (when, when did that happen?), and his heart was beating wildly in its cage (it felt like it would burst any minute). He could smell the unique scent that followed wherever the other went, and took a deep breath. And then he was leaning closer and closer, and the other boy's face was getting closer and closer…

"Oh my god! Mukuro-sama and Byakuran-sama are kissing each other!"

Mukuro started out of his trance. He raised his hand to feel the rapidly beating organ trapped inside his chest.

"Start, _Mukuro-kun._"

And then the boy was gone, the wonderful fragrance following.

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Fuck."

xxx

He knew he was screwed when months passed and he _still_ hasn't gotten a girl, let alone a kiss.

A new rumour had made its way into the student body about the two boys kissing each other in the hallways. A new fan club started, naming itself the ByakuMuku Community. The two boys were called to the principal's office, spending an hour being lectured on student behaviour, as well as school policy.

Mukuro ignored them all.

They never talked about the "game" ever since that day. But Mukuro knew that it was still ongoing when they would pass by in the hallway and the white-haired boy would send him a knowing smile.

(It frustrated him.)

He clutched his chest. The beat was normal again. Yet, that irregular rhythm, that feeling like his heart was pounding on its stone walls, waiting for the time to escape its prison… ever since that day, it had come back, once a day, twice a day, but never at the same time.

Mukuro didn't understand. What was this feeling? This… thing (there was no better word to describe it) that restricted his thinking, his breathing …

He doesn't understand it.

He doesn't _want_ to understand it.

Yet deep down, maybe he should understand.

Maybe.

But… let's just leave it at that, okay?

There's no point in understanding something that wouldn't be of any use in life.

…Right?

xxx

It was a few days later when he was cornered in the council room after their weekly student council meetings.

Byakuran had backed him into a corner, like a predator stalking its prey.

Byakuran grinned.

Mukuro glared.

"Is there something you want, Mr. President?"

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't~" Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"If there isn't anything else, I'd like to go home." _And hope I won't see your face ever again_ was left unsaid.

"Mou, Mukuro-kun, why are you always so cold to me~" If the idiot's fans were there, they would have fainted from the overly cute pout the other was making. "I just wanted to know how Mukuro-kun's doing with our bet. I haven't heard from him for so long~"

He did his signature laugh. "I wasn't aware that you were to mind my business, Byakuran-kun, nor agreeing to that… bet."

"Maa, I thought that it would be nice of me to let Mukuro-kun know that I'm really really close to winning the bet~" The marshmallow leaned closer. Did he _not_ know what personal space is? Mukuro fought down the urge to move a step back, although if he was attentive enough, he would have realized that he was already backed against the wall…

"Really? Why, I would never have imagined there would actually be someone out there wanting to kiss you. Good for you, then. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave." Byakuran hummed.

"Then I guess I should probably hurry up and tell you that once I win this bet," the boy let out a breath, and Mukuro struggled to stop the electricity running through his spine, exciting every nerve in his body, "I would like something from you."

He tried to glare at the other boy, yet his gaze faltered as he met bright lavender.

_Thump. _

Their breaths mingled, scents intertwined…

Mukuro tried to stop him.

"And now…"

_ Thump. _

He let out a shuddered breath.

_Thump._

Byakuran dipped down, head slanted, and brushed their mouths together. The sensation caused him to moan softly.

The light, gentle touch, mouth against mouth, lasted merely a few seconds.

"I win,"

And then Byakuran dived back down, exploring the unknown territory.

"…Mukuro."

And Mukuro let him.

End

Home run: basically had sex with each other (if you want a better definition, I suggest searching a dictionary…)

(Once again I realize that my titles have nothing to do with the story… someone, please disagree this for me!)

Very open-ended… ending (lol). There you go, Atticus! Your (2 weeks late) birthday present! Oh, and the original plot that I had for this prompt (that I have abandoned) will be up in my livejournal (which can be found in my profile). Warning: Not finished, and probably will never be (I can't write smex... I seriously can't... I tried. )

Hope you all had fun reading this! As of right now, this story is COMPLETE, but if the plot bunny comes back with some more ByakuMuku goodness, I MIGHT write a little bit more… But don't get your hopes up, though, because usually what I say doesn't go with what happens…


End file.
